La profecía de la Völva
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU DaveJade - Dave creía firmemente que tenía poder para tomar sus propias decisiones, dirigiendo así los pasos de su camino. Aún que él creía que existía algún tipo de destino difuso, nunca pensó que seguramente estaba escrito y sobrepasaba las decisiones de su libre albedrío.
1. Preludio del destino

**NA: ****Esa historia es una adaptación de un sueño lucido que tuve hace unos días, aunque más que sueño yo lo definiría como una de mis habituales pesadillas. el titulo está claramente influenciado por la mitología nórdica, y es que siempre he visto a los Strider muy vikingos. Quizá es por que todo el mundo de Tolkien está influenciado por Wagner.. y bueno los Strider son toda una mezcla del Aragón, rey de Gondor... y que me voy por las ramas XD**

** Es un DaveJade, pero lo cierto es que no sé si tendrá algo de OoC, ya que esencialmente el verdadero protagonista de esta historia era yo en mi subconsciente, de hecho yo era el personaje femenino... lo que lo hace todo súper weird, porque normalmente no me identifico con personajes de ese sexo. En el caso de Dave, si hay Ooc es culpa mía por no pillar al personaje. No sé que más quería poner aquí…!Ah! Si, si eres un lector de Rojo Luminoso te diré que no tiene nada que ver LOL este fic no es para nada del mismo estilo, ni siquiera me he planteado escribirlo con el mismo tono de narrativa, que es muy distinta. El caso es que si esperas el mismo rollo pero en hetero y eso, nein nein nein esto es otra cosa diferente. Y ala, creo que ya está, espero que todos os saltéis estos textos insulsos que escribo y leáis el capi.**

A los quince años Dave asumía que ya era suficiente adulto como para decidir a que dedicar sus tardes, pero Bro no estaba de acuerdo. Por aquel motivo todas las condenadas tardes Dave acompañaba a su hermano por aquella empinada calle, en el barrio del mercado, hasta la tienda de discos en las que Bro trabajaba.

Hasta cierto punto el lugar tenía su encanto. Las calles se ubicaban en el centro histórico, por lo que la mayoría de estructuras de los edificios tenían un aspecto arcaico e inusual, muy distinto al lugar donde vivían los dos hermanos. El pavimento de las calles era una burda imitación del que debía haber habido antaño, pero sin el canalillo central que substituía a las cloacas en tiempos antiguos ni piedras desiguales que te hacían tropezar y dificultaban el paso a los coches pequeños y las motocicletas que se colaban por aquella vía peatonal.

Lo cierto era, que Dave no tenía ni idea de todo aquello, solo le gustaba el barrio porque lo encontraba bonito. Aún que para ser más francos lo único que realmente deseaba ver era a la chica de la jabonería.

La chica de la jabonería tenía los ojos verdes, su mirada era tan profunda que te helaba la sangre y su voz tan dulce que te llegaba al alma. Dave nunca había hablado con ella directamente, pero la escuchaba cantar todas las tardes sentado en la fachada de la tienda de discos. El olor que llevaba desde la jabonería le embriagaba, él tenía la teoría de que no le gustaba la chica si no que aquel olor dulce que se adentraba por sus fosas nasales era el responsable de su enajenación. A Dave no le gustaba pensar en el amor, no le agradaba jugar a los amores idílicos de dos personas que jamás se han hablado, para él aquello era infantil y nada guay. Aún que para qué mentirnos, al chico se le caía la baba mirando los largos y negros cabellos de la chica de la jabonería cada vez que con su delantal salía a tender los trapos impregnados del aquel jabón dulce.

Aquella tarde de verano, el sol ya se ponía y quedaban pocos minutos para que Bro cerrase la tienda. Dave tenía ganas de marcharse a casa, estaba harto de esperar y la chica no había salido a tender, la calle no olía a aquel jabón que marcaba la rutina del rubio. Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en el callejón análogo a la cuesta que solía subir, justo al lado de las escaleras que subían hasta la iglesia del barrio, en tienda de jabones.

Pensaba en el delantal blanco que solía llevar la chica, tenía serigrafiado en tinta violeta un texto ilegible a la distancia desde la que él miraba y varios peces de perfil. Dave se preguntaba por qué una chica tan bonita llevaría siempre una ropa tan pobre. En aquel momento la chica salió de la tienda, no debía tener muchos más años que Dave.

Su dulce voz canturreaba una canción infantil de algún serial para niños ¿Tendría hermanos pequeños y vería esos seriales con ellos? Dave se imaginaba la vida de la chica, la imaginaba huraña con aquellos a los que no tenía confianza pero al mismo tiempo amable y dulce con aquellos a los que conocía o en los que decidía mostrarse tal y como era. También le gustaba pensar que era asidua a las siestas y que adoraba ser abrazada durante horas.

Cuando Dave se daba cuenta de que fantaseaba demasiado con aquella chica, se golpeaba la cara aclamando despertar y volver al mundo real. Poco importaba lo que fuera o no fuera aquella adolescente, nunca iba a dirigirle la palabra a no ser que fuera a comprar jabón dulce y por el momento no estaba dentro de sus planes hacer nada de aquello.

La chica sacaba los paños de un barreño de color rojo lleno de agua. Sus delicadas manos escurrían los paños con fuerza y luego los tendía con delicadeza en las cuerdas frente a la tienda. Era una forma poco usual de promocionar aquel jabón perfumado. Por lo que ponía en la fachada de la jabonería, la tienda vendía sus productos hechos artesanalmente desde el 1720. Por lo que Dave había visto aquel jabón, era pequeño, tenía una forma de triángulo isósceles y su color oscilaba desde el naranja hasta el amarillo. Parecían caramelos y olían como caramelos, era increíble pensar que aquella chica de delicadas manos con aceites vegetales y sosa caustica creara algo que casi apetecía comérselo a pesar de su toxicidad.

Dave miraba a la chica a través de sus oscuras gafas de sol, se preguntaba si algún día el destino le llevaría a saber más de ella. En aquel momento del cielo cayó un cuerpo humano ataviado con un traje azul, era menudo y no tenía cabeza. Dave se sobresaltó al verlo caer frente a la muchacha que trataba de mantener la calma, pero sus verdes ojos mostraban el horror que sentía. De golpe, y al igual que el cuerpo, una cabeza cayó del cielo sobre las manos de la chica que la agarró instintivamente. Era la cabeza de una niña rubia con los ojos verdes. La chica de la jabonería miró fijamente a Dave, el único humano que había en la calle en aquel preciso instante, y tras dejar caer la cabeza de la niña entró corriendo a la tienda de jabones.

Dave se levantó dispuesto a examinar aquel cuerpo, pero cuando se acercó hacia la jabonería, una especie de grieta se abrió ante sus ojos y se esfumó con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. El cuerpo menudo había desaparecido. El rubio metió la mano en el barreño rojo, esperaba encontrar al menos la cabeza que había visto caer. Le resultaba imposible pensar que se lo había imaginado todo, porque en el barreño no había nada. Quizá la chica de negros cabellos también era una alucinación, quizá se estaba volviendo loco.

Tras sacar la mano del agua y volver a sentarse en la fachada de la tienda de discos, Dave se olió la mano. El olor a jabón se extendía por su brazo. No iba a volver a acompañar a Bro ninguna otra vez. No era por que tuviera miedo, pero no quería volver a vivir algo así nunca más.


	2. Desperfecto de dicha

**NA: actualización súper rápida, pero es que estoy solo en casa… He re-wached las dos primeras temporadas de South Park y mira, me ha dado por escribir.**

**Y cuando terminéis de leer este capítulo pensareis "WTF, este tío ha tomado LSD o algo peor" pero no, no consumo drogas desde hace muchos eones atrás. La verdad es que el primer capítulo tenía una magia que no he conseguido en este, anyways creo qe no ha quedado mal del todo. Hasta cito a Cortázar, y ese hombre era cool, muy cool. **

Diez años después de aquel incidente, Dave no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado con la chica de la jabonera, ni siquiera recordaba aquel olor del jabón dulce que le embriagaba. A cualquiera le podría parecer raro que el chico no recordase aquel extraño fenómeno, pero el cerebro humano es una máquina maravillosa que fácilmente olvida situaciones horribles si uno lo desea de verdad.

Dave ya no era un niño, estaba en su cuarto, el que dejaría de serlo en el momento justo que posara sus pies fuera del piso que había compartido con Dirk toda su vida. Con sus gafas de sol puestas, el chico se miraba al espejo y repasaba mentalmente los votos que había de prometer a su novia en el altar, dentro de pocas horas. Estaba nervioso, de hecho no estaba seguro de estar tomando la decisión adecuada.

Terezi y él habían empezado a salir hacía cosa de seis años atrás. Todo se había iniciado como un juego, ni siquiera se había enamorado de ella cuando empezaron a enrollarse. ¿La quería? Claro que la quería, era importante muy importante para él. Las mejores risas las había echado siempre con ella, era una chica guay como ninguna otra. Bro entró en la habitación y se aproximó a su hermano.

— Casi me parece mentira que te vayas a casar — dijo el mayor posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Dave. Era extraño verle sin sus habituales gafas de sol.

— Y a mí, Bro — contestó el hermano menor. Bro tomó las gafas de sol de Dave y se las quitó con delicadeza. Los ojos rojos del novio resaltaban en el espejo, en su mirada se notaba el nerviosismo del chico que si no temblaba como un flan era porque se obligaba a sí mismo a mostrar endereza.

— Hoy es mejor que no las lleves puestas — El rubio metió las gafas de sol en el bolsillo delantero del traje chaqueta de Dave.

Bro salió de la habitación, y John apareció para colocarle un ramillete de flores turquesas en la solapa de la chaqueta. Su mejor amigo se estaba encargando de todos los preparativos, de hecho todo el mundo a su alrededor se estaba molestando exageradamente para que todo fuera ideal y en realidad Dave se hubiera conformado con irse a vivir con Terezi y olvidarse de todos aquellos rollos ceremoniales que nada significaban para él. Lo cierto era que Terezi solo quería una fiesta y una boda le parecía la mejor excusa para beber y reír con los amigos y la familia. Él la detestaba un poco por toda aquella pompa, hasta había contratado a una fotógrafa famosa para el evento. La popular Damara Megido era la fotógrafa del momento, con sus curvilíneas formas se movía por el piso de los Strider y le daba órdenes a Dave para realizar un sinfín de fotografías que él ni miraría.

Lejos de seguir la tradición Dave y Terezi habían acordado llegar juntos a la iglesia. La iglesia del barrio histórico, a la que solo podían llegar a pie por la condenada cuesta que Dave había evitado subir desde hacía años. La idea había sido de Aradia, que adoraba aquellos arcos apuntados góticos, las bóvedas de crucería y la vidriera del rosetón que aquel edificio tenía.

Cuando el rubio y la pelirroja se encontraron, Terezi sonrió al novio. Estaba espectacular con un inusual traje rojo, de telas vaporosas y abierto en el centro de la falda dejando ver sus largas y pálidas piernas. Dave no podía negar que estaba preciosa, pero es que él jamás la había encontrado fea.

Empezaron a caminar cuesta arriba, mientras Damara tomaba fotos de los dos. Terezi hacía poses estrambóticas y disfrutaba del juego, pero a medida que avanzaban Dave se ponía más y más tenso. Estaban a medio camino cuando el rubio se detuvo frente a una tienda, el olor dulzón que surgía de esta le atrapó y no pudo evitar entrar.

Dave se sentía un poco ridículo dentro de aquella tienda de cosméticos, pero algo le había impulsado a adentrarse. Su intuición le pedía que identificase de dónde venía aquel olor perfumado. El chico miró a la dependienta, que estaba dándole un masaje facial a una clienta, y tras percatarse de que estaba distraída empezó a mirar los productos de prueba. Tomó una base de maquillaje gris y la abrió, parecía oler casi como lo que estaba buscando. Quizá si se la aplicaba en la piel… y lo hizo, empezó a ponerse aquel viscoso producto sobre la cara.

Unos portales más adelante Terezi se hacía fotos con sus amigas.

— ¿Y el novio? —Preguntó Damara mirando arriba y debajo de aquella empinada calle. Entonces se giró a su ayudante, una amiga que se había ofrecido a echarle una mano— Jade, ve a buscarle aunque esté en el mismo infierno.

Jade caminó calle abajo mirando por todas partes, sabía que si las cosas no se hacían como Damara quería podía llegar a ponerse muy, pero que muy maleducada. Finalmente encontró al novio, a través del cristal vio a Dave con la cara totalmente pintada de gris. Tenía un aspecto espelúznate con la piel de aquel color gris y sus ojos rojos que estremecieron a la chica. Ella entró en la tienda y le quitó el bote de base de maquillaje a las manos a Dave.

— No puedes casarte así — dijo con su voz dulce. Dave la miró anonadado, aquella voz le resultaba familiar pero era incapaz de saber dónde la había escuchado antes. Jade le tomó de la mano y le arrastró hasta donde estaba la dependienta. — Vamos a tener que quitarte todo eso de la cara.

— A lo mejor no quiero casarme — dijo él nervioso soltándose de la mano de la chica.

— Disculpe, ¿Podríamos usar su baño? — preguntó Jade a la dependienta, que asintió. Ella tiró del brazo de Dave y lo arrastró hasta el baño. Jade sacó varios triangulitos de jabón de su bolsillo y los mezcló con el agua.

—No me escuchas, no creo que quiera casarme— Dave olió aquel jabón y agarró a Jade por los brazos mirándola fijamente —¿Cómo voy a saber si esto es lo correcto?

— Bueno, pero eso lo sabes o es que no — contestó ella aplicando el jabón sobre la cara del rubio. Sus manos se movían por la cara de él con dulzura. — Solo tú puedes saber si estás enamorado de ella y si realmente quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado.

— A-a a lo mejor con quien quiero casarme es contigo — dijo Dave mirándola de nuevo a los ojos y empujándola un poco.— Es más, sé que no me quiero casar con Terezi.

— ¡Qué tontería¡ No puedes elegir a una chica sin más y decir "a lo mejor quiero casarme contigo"— empezó a decir Jade molesta, se sentía atraída por el rubio y aquella frase la había herido.— el amor no se elige.

Jade miró fijamente los ojos rojos de Dave. En aquel instante todo parecía cobrar sentido para el chico, el destino había querido que la encontrase antes de que prometiera a otra lo que solo podía darle a ella. Su chica de la jabonería estaba allí con él, después de tanto tiempo se acordó de todo. La chica se sonrojó nerviosa, ella apenas se acordaba del rubio que cuando era una adolescente y la miraba sentado desde la lejanía.


	3. Lo que no volverá

A Dave le costó lo suyo conseguir que Jade se enamorase de él, o mejor dicho que aceptase que estaba enamorada de él. Si se paraba a pensarlo no lo entendía porque él era un tío guay. Las cosas con Terezi se arreglaron, al principio la chica no se lo tomó muy bien pero tampoco era el fin del mundo por lo que terminaron riendo y bebiendo de todos modos aún sin boda. Quince años más tarde, Dave vivía junto a la chica de la jabonería, en aquella casa que olía a jabón dulce.

Cada mañana Dave se levantaba de la cama y miraba a su chica. El tiempo no hería la belleza de Jade a los ojos del rubio. No habían hecho ninguna fiesta, no necesitaban la ostentosidad de una boda, solo se habían mudado juntos.

Aquella mañana Jade abrió los ojos, despertando de su letargo, justo en el momento en el que Dave miraba embobado las dulces facciones del rostro de la morena.

— Tienes que llevar a los niños al colegio — dijo Jade incorporándose y abrazando al rubio. Besó su hombro y le olió, como todo en aquella casa ya olía al peculiar jabón dulce.

—Jade, es domingo — rio Dave devolviéndole el abrazo y besando sus labios superficialmente.

Dave y Jade tenían tres hijos, uno de doce años, otro de once y una niña de ocho. Los dos chicos tenían los ojos rojos como su padre pero sus cabellos eran oscuros, la niña en cambio era rubia con los ojos igualitos a los de Jade. Era la niña favorita de su padre, que la mimaba y cuidaba como a una princesa. Jade no podía sentirse más llena de dicha que cuando los veía a los cuatro juntos jugar en la terraza.

—Pues entonces a desayunar, hay que hacer jabón— dijo la chica, y se lanzó a besar los labios de Dave con pasión, le adoraba hasta un punto inimaginable. No era capaz de encontrar nada más intenso que los sentimientos que él despertaba, ni siquiera el dolor físico. Una voz carraspeó a su espalda.

—Mami, eso es indecente— dijo con voz nasal la princesa de los ojos de Dave.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo, es muy indecente— contestó el Strider volviendo a saborear los labios de Jade, para luego levantarse de la cama y tomar en brazos a la niña de sus ojos. Se la llevó a la cocina y preparó el desayuno para su familia feliz.

La casa de la jabonería era exactamente como Dave la había imaginado a los quince años. El sol se filtraba por aquellas ventanas dándole luz natural a la mayoría de las estancias, todas estaban decoradas con muebles de tiempos anteriores y aún que viejos se veían cuidados con esmero. En la terraza había varias maquinarias antiguas para la fabricación del jabón, también un viejo lavadero de ropa y un sinfín de plantas que Jade cuidaba con tanto cariño como a sus propios hijos.

Tras el desayuno todos se pusieron a colaborar en la fabricación de aquel excepcional producto que se vendía por toda la ciudad. Dave tenía planes de ampliar el ratio de comercio y contratar a gente para que se encargase de la tarea pesada, llevaba años queriendo dar un descanso a su chica y a sus niños, quería darles lo que quizá fuera una vida mejor o por lo menos más tranquila.

La realidad era que Jade se negaba. Deseaba que el secreto del jabón dulce siguiera siendo un secreto familiar, tal como había sido desde cuatro siglos atrás cuando sus antepasados habían ideado la receta de aquel curioso producto.

Cuando la familia terminó la tarea, dejaron las pequeñas piezas de jabón al sol para que se secaran. Mientras Dave preparaba la comida, Jade se dispuso a tender la colada. Con su viejo delantal se caminó por la amplia terraza hasta donde las cuerdas se sucedían y empezó a tender las sabanas. A pesar de estar húmedas, las sabanas se balanceaban con el ligero viento. El cielo se veía despejado cuando un montón de cuerpos muertos, desmembrados y mal apilados apareció en la terraza vecina. Fue un instante, un parpadeo fugaz a los ojos de la morena que apenas recordaba cuando veinticinco años atrás un cadáver cayó frente a ella y una cabeza separada de su cuerpo fue a parar a sus manos.

Sin terminar de tender la ropa, Jade tomó el canasto donde amontonaba las piezas de tela húmedas y entró en casa. No dejó salir a ninguno de sus hijos a jugar en toda la tarde, mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba si se había vuelto totalmente loca.

Cuando ya se ponía el sol, Dave se dispuso a salir para recoger el jabón y las pocas sabanas que su esposa había tendido cuando Jade le frenó.

—Yo misma iré, tengo que hacerlo yo, Dave — dijo tratando de no parecer asustada. Dave notó su inquietud, pero no le llevó la contraría.

—Te esperaré en la puerta— dijo. Ella le lanzó una mirada que le atravesó el alma. Era curioso cómo sin decirse nada sabían a la perfección lo que estaban pensando. El suceso de su adolescencia paseaba en sus mentes como un destello fugaz. —Estaré justo aquí.

Jade asintió y tras abrazarle salió a la terraza con decisión.

El cielo se veía anaranjado, las cuatro nubes que se sobreponían a este se veían oscuras, con tintes rojizos, casi como un cuadro de Caspar David Frederich. La morena avanzó segura, sabía que Dave no la dejaría sola.

Empezó a destender las sabanas con calma, no tenía por qué pasar nada anormal. Después de todo habían pasado veinticinco años desde la primera vez que el anormal suceso se había dado, por lo que no tenía ningún idicio que dijera que se podía llegar a repetir aquella pavorosa situación.

Dave apoyado en la puerta miraba a Jade. Tenía su katana favorita agarrada, lista para ser desenvainada en cualquier momento. Puede ser que aquello pareciera exagerado y es que en cierto sentido lo era, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a perder a Jade por nada del mundo.

Una grieta, igual a la que Dave había visto en el pasado, se abrió ante sus ojos y antes de que el chico pudiera racionar Jade ya no estaba. Había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que aquel extraño agujero en la capa de la realidad.

El rubio tiró todas las sabanas al suelo y gritó el nombre de su esposa repetidas veces, se acercó al jabón dulce y lanzó varias piezas con rabia hacia la pared. En su cabeza solo podía oírse a sí mismo decir que era culpa suya por haberla dejado salir sola.

**NA: Ni en Londres ni nada, la puerta de Narnia está en mi casa, en especial en mi habitación. God, me estoy muriendo de frio. **

**asdfghlghenhvjugneikvdfkvmdfkjn ¿Por qué escribiré tantas gilipolleces? **


	4. La sublevación del tiempo

Cuando Jade despertó el cielo naranja se abría sobre su cabeza. Estaba en la calle de la jabonería, pero todo parecía diferente.

Por el cielo zumbaban avionetas, rompiendo la armonía de las nubes. Un ruido ensordecedor golpeaba los tímpanos de la morena, desorientándola más de lo que ya estaba. Jade se pasó una mano por el pelo y se incorporó.

El paisaje de su barrio había cambiado. La hermosa iglesia gótica estaba en llamas, o por lo menos la parte que quedaba de esta. La vidriera del rosetón estaba desaparecida y la bóveda de la nave izquierda era inexistente, el campanario se alzaba como cuatro piedras apiladas y no había campana que anunciase las celebraciones.

La chica se giró, la jabonería también era historia. Sus puertas se encontraban cubiertas por tablas de madera mal fachadas, los cristales de la ventana estaban rotos y el tendedero únicamente poseía una cuerda de las seis que había habido justo aquella mañana para Jade. Si la morena había pasado los últimos momentos aguantando la respiración para no alarmarse, ver aquello la horrorizó. En su cabeza sólo había lugar para Dave y sus hijos, ¿Dónde estarían? Era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Con las manos y haciendo uso del peso de su cuerpo, empezó a tirar de las tablas de madera. Tenía que entrar y subir a su casa, ver que había pasado era primordial. Al no poder arrancar las tablas, Jade miró por la rendija que estas abrían. El interior de la tienda estaba sumamente oscuro, polvoriento y desordenado, pero aquello era una ventaja pues un martillo se encontraba a poca distancia de la puerta. La chica introdujo su pequeña mano entre la rendija y alargó los dedos hasta el martillo, apenas lograba rozar el mango de este. Poco a poco logró arrastrar el artilugio hasta la puerta y lo sacó hacia fuera.

Jade golpeó las tablas con aquel martillo usando toda su fuerza. Empezó con las de abajo, dejando un pequeño espacio por el que pasar. De tener que sacarlas todas le hubiera llevado demasiado tiempo. La chica arrastró su cuerpo por el agujero, algún cristal hecho añicos se clavó en el dorsal de sus manos haciéndola sangrar pero apenas notó el dolor pensado en sus pequeños.

Sin esperar siquiera a que sus ojos se habituaran a aquella oscuridad y al conocer el lugar tan bien de memoria, Jade corrió por la pequeña tienda hasta subir los escalones que daban al patio de la casa donde se había criado. Al llegar al terraplén la imagen era desoladora, los cuerpos apilados de su visión rato atrás eran un hecho y se apreciaban fuegos por toda la ciudad desde aquel punto alto. ¿Cómo había ido a parar a aquel lugar?

—¡¿Dave?!— gritó asustada, no quería enfrentarse a todo aquello ella sola. Si no había más remedio lo haría, pero si tenía la posibilidad de elegir lo quería a él a su lado.

De golpe uno de sus niños de oscuros cabellos corrió frente a ella, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa. Jade le siguió asustada cuando una de las Katanas de Dave se posó en su cuello barrándole el paso. Notaba la pequeña presión de la hoja sobre su piel.

—Eres uno de esos seres, aún que ocupes el cuerpo de la que era mi mujer, lo sé — la voz de Dave era cortante y fría. Jade tragó saliva y exhaló profundamente, por lo menos él estaba vivo.

—Dave, soy Jade— dijo ella titubeante, no entendía nada.— No sé qué diablos ha pasado, salí a recoger la ropa y…

Él la empujó a la par que apartaba la Katana de su cuello, quería verla. No podía creer que fuera ella.

— Han pasado tres años desde eso — aquellas palabras de Dave atravesaron el cuerpo de Jade como una bala reventando en su interior. — Tú no eres Jade.

El chico se dispuso a atacar, flexionó las piernas y entornó los ojos tal como su hermano le había enseñado a hacer. Jade se sentía horrorizada, aquel no era el Dave con el que ella se había "casado" y es que después de aquellos tres años todo había cambiado radicalmente en aquella realidad.

La vida era diferente porque la guerra había terminado siendo un hecho. Aquellos extraños seres llegados de fuera ocupaban los cuerpos de algunos humanos desdibujando sus personalidades y convirtiéndolos en otras cosas. Para Dave, después de ver desaparecer a Jade en la nada y después de ver al mayor de sus hijos perderse en la locura y dejar de ser humano, ya nada podía parecerle lo mismo.

Jade cerró los ojos dispuesta a asumir la muerte a las manos de Dave cuando la pequeña que ambos habían engendrado se cruzó entre el cuerpo de Jade y la afilada espada de su padre.

—¡Si es mami¡— gritó antes de que la hoja cortase su cabeza y esta saltara por los aires separándose de su pequeño cuerpo.

Los labios de Jade formaban una o perfecta, estupefacta y angustiada se arrodilló a recoger el cuerpo de la niña en aquel peculiar vestido azul. Los flashes del pasado cruzaron su retina con vividas imágenes de su adolescencia. Cuando la espada de Dave rozó las telas de su ropa y rasgó su carne ni siquiera sintió dolor.

Angustiado y roto, Dave se dejó caer frente a aquella Jade enajenada y apartando la katana abrazó el cuerpo de la niña a la par que la que había sido su mujer. Aquel pequeño cuerpo se desvaneció antes de que la cabeza llegara a tocar el suelo, casi como si su hija hubiera sido un espejismo que ambos dos, anhelantes de un motivo para seguir vivos, la hubieran imaginado en aquella realidad. Dave cayó sobre Jade, que despertó de su estupor al notar la humedad de las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas del rubio hasta la cara de ella.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?¡— la morena empujó a Dave hacia un lado y empezó a palpar el suelo en busca de su pequeña. —¡Dave! ¿Qué diablos ha pasado en estos tres años?

Pero el chico no contestaba. Su cuerpo se encontraba presente, pero él propiamente viajaba a un lugar oculto en su subconsciente. Era un lugar oscuro y donde el frio nunca llegaba a marcharse. Dave nunca volvería de aquel páramo desolado lejano a la realidad.

Jade ahora estaba sola.

**NA: quería culminar este fic en este capítulo, pero el límite de mil palabras es una jodida mierda. Sí, me he acostumbrado tanto a los bloques de texto de unas dos mil que a menudo me pongo a relatar y pierdo el rumbo. Supongo que tendría que hacer como todo el mundo y hacer los capítulos de la medida que me saliera de la polla en función de lo que quisiera contar, pero me gusta ponerme límites. Así me enfado conmigo mismo.**

**Me he angustiado mucho al terminar este capítulo. Como dije, esto no es una historia feliz Porque lo dije ¿no? Al menos creo que comenté que era una pesadilla XD**

**Me he dado cuenta que desde que empecé a escribir fanfiction hasta ahora mi estilo ha cambiado muchísimo, además de que tengo un huevo de registros narrativos. Casi podría decir que estoy enamorándome de mis largos dedos sobre el teclado de mi portátil… LOL **

**En fin… Divago demasiado en las notas de autor, es que en mi casa no me escuchan demasiado xD **


	5. La profecía de la Völva

Veintiocho años antes, frente a una jabonería peculiar un extraño incidente había ocurrido. Ajenos a la presencia de la vidente, Jade y Dave habían presentado el preludio de un destino funesto que rompía la magia de una falsa promesa de felicidad que siempre se tiene a lo largo de la adolescencia.

Jade entró en la tienda horrorizada por la visión de un cuerpo menudo, enfundado en un vestidito azul, cayendo frente a ella. De donde podía haber salido aquello, no lo sabía. A donde había ido después de que ella corriera a resguardarse, tampoco. No le importaba nada a la morena, que solo tenía ganas de cerrar la tienda y subir a su casa. Planeaba sentarse junto a su abuelo y leer un libro hasta que su cabeza se sosegase. Quizá solo se había vuelto un poco loca, no era tranquilizador pero le perturbaba menos que pensar que lo que había visto pudiera ser un hecho real.

La vidente entró en la jabonería silenciosa, ni el timbre de la puerta había sonado cuando abrió la puerta. Casi como si su cuerpo y su alma fueran una especie de recipiente vacío, sus pasos no hacían ruido alguno.

La morena, sentada detrás del mostrador, la miraba inquieta tocar los distintos jabones dispuestos en cestos de mimbre por las paredes de la habitación. Sus ropajes eran extraños, de un color opaco como esas telas negras que han sido lavadas muchas veces. De su cara solo se podían ver sus labios, perfilados de un color negro en la parte superior y con una tira vertical de ese mismo color en el centro del labio inferior. Su nariz asomaba vagamente bajo una capucha que cubría sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas destacaban por los largos cabellos rubios que descendían a los lados de estas.

La perturbadora imagen de aquella mujer parecía casi un espejismo, pues una luz vibrante nacía a su alrededor.

— ¿Desea alguna cosa? —se atrevió al fin a pronunciar Jade fijándose en como la posible clienta introducía sus dedos largos en uno de aquellos cestos. Su mano se hundió con soltura entre los triángulos de jabón dulce, seguidamente tomó un puñado y se acercó a la morena.

—Sí y no, pequeña bruja — dijo mientras metía aquellos trozos de jabón en el bolsillo de Jade. Se giró sinuosa y volvió a mirar el local con detenimiento.— lo cierto es que tengo un mensaje, pero no es fácil transmitirlo y además no es solo para ti, pero el chico al que debía dárselo se ha ido.

— ¿Se refiere al chico de la tienda de discos?— preguntó la adolescente algo nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraba. Aquel ser parecía salido del mismo infierno, sus uñas eran largas y traslucidas, brillaban de un modo inusual desde que había tocado el jabón.

—Supongo que sí, — la mujer sonrió, quizá recordando algo grato. — Ese jabón llévalo siempre encima, guárdalo para él.

Un montón de preguntas se adentraron en la cabeza de la joven Jade Harley, no entendía nada.

—No sé ni quien es, eso es absurdo — dijo la chica de golpe. Negaba con la cabeza nerviosa y trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos cada vez más y más difusos. — ¿Quién es usted?

—La hija del tiempo y el espacio, no es fácil de explicar — dijo la vidente golpeando la mesa con sus uñas. Parecía impaciente, como si esperase al momento adecuado para hablar pero que le irritase no poder hacerlo a voluntad—. Os necesito a los dos para existir, pero el mundo es un lugar mejor si yo no vuelvo a existir…

Su voz se cortó. Con sus afilados dedos tiró de una cuerda que sujetaba su jersey y su cuello quedó al descubierto. Una cicatriz rodeaba su cuello, parecía imposible que nadie que hubiera recibido una herida de aquellas pudiera sobrevivir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Los ojos de Jade se abrieron y tragó saliva tratando de calmarse, su corazón iba tan rápido y bombeaba tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento reventaría del esfuerzo.

—No consigo entenderlo, creo que no soy tan lista— contestó la morena que se clava las uñas en la palma de la mano para despertar de aquella pesadilla que parecía tan real.

—El mundo se culmina con mi ser, y en las realidades que yo existo se hace la nada— dijo tratando de ser más clara—. Por eso, aun que siento que trato te arrebatarte lo que más feliz te va hacer, necesito que me niegues la vida y que le digas a él que no.

—Es que yo… ¿Tengo que matarte? — preguntó la chica. Ella, que se sentía mal cuando veía a su abuelo cazar y en el colegio lloraba cuando sus compañeros maltrataban a los gatos del barrio.

—No, yo no tengo que existir, simplemente no debo ser y para ello tú no tienes que encontrarte con el tiempo. Él abre la brecha y tú lo encierras en su propio espacio, juntos hacéis que termine el mundo. Es un precio muy alto por solo unos años de dicha ¿no crees?

Jade se pasó una mano por el pelo tratando de encajar las piezas de aquel puzzle. Era totalmente contradictorio. Aquel ser le estaba diciendo que si aquel chico y ella no se unían ese ser como hija del tiempo y el espacio o algo así no existiría, pero ya existía y además le tenía que dar un puñetero jabón que nadie había pagado a aquel chico. La palabra confundida se quedaba corta para definir el estado mental en el que se encontraba la chica. Jade sintió como la vidente la miraba a través de aquella tupida tela que cubría sus ojos. Sus labios se curvaron y empezó a reírse como una loca, Jade empezó a pensar que aquello era una broma macabra que alguien le gastaba.

—No importa Jade Harley, olvidarás mi visita hasta que te veas sola — dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola, besó su mejilla y le susurró al oído—. Mami, si tú y papá termináis juntos, el arcoíris se terminará y por ello te suplico que abandones antes de empezar.— la vidente olió el pelo de Jade un instante—. Te quiero mucho, mami.

Y desapareció al igual que aquellos instantes en la memoria de la chica.

**NA: Pues nada, aquí se termina mi pesadilla. Creo que escogí el DaveJade porque eran perfectos para encarnar este relato. También me planteé el AraSol, de hecho hubiera quedado bien con el Doom y el Tiempo (no sé cómo traducir la palabra Doom), pero me decante por DaveJade porque son más mi OTP *.*. Sollux puede perderse para que Feferi y Aradia tengan hijos juntas (?) LOL **

**Na, no sé si se entiende demasiado con este final. Se supone que Jade se pierde en el tiempo y Dave en el espacio, que son perfectos y de ahí solo sale el fin. Como si lo idílico estuviera destinado siempre a morir y desdibujarse para crear el horror.**

**Creo que tiene que ver con mi pánico a la las relaciones amorosas duraderas, a ser sumamente feliz porque asumo que eso no es siempre eterno y cuando eres muy feliz tarde o temprano caes.. Y joder, eso tiene que doler muchísimo. En fin, supongo que una vez terminado no tiene mucho sentido decirlo, pero mola leerlo con la canción de **_**Le Mal du Pays **_**de Liszt. Es una pieza de piano súper triste. **


End file.
